My Decision
by DJCrazy
Summary: Making Decisions could be hard for a human... try being a vampire when your maker's maker tries to control your life by giving you everything you ever wanted except the one thing you need from him. Eric/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer~~~~ i do not own True Blood... though i wouldn't mind owning Eric or Godric LOLz

**A Life Changing Decision**

_**17 years old**_

**Jeneva Danielle Goss**

I walked down the street from the shop I was working at for the moment. I had just used the store phone to call mother. 'I love you JD come home safely.' She said in her loving tone.

I got into a fight with my four older brothers and father before I left to work over how I should go to college for becoming a Historian or to be a Lawyer. My father told me… 'If you're going to be stupid then just leave and don't ever come! I will never accept this!' he yelled I forgot my car keys in the house so I choose not to go back to get them and walk to work in Shreveport a good hour and a half walk. Juan was the only one on my side he's the second oldest out of by brothers… 'She should be allowed to be what she wants not what you all want her to be!' he yelled at them kissing my forehead whispering. 'I love you' before I walked out. Justin, Jeff and Jeremy where all on dad's side saying I should be a lawyer pays more and I wouldn't have to marry in to money. 'You too ugly to marry a man wealthy enough so you could be a historian!' Jeff had yelled at me. As I walked home tears streamed freely down my face.

Sookie was also working and her Gran had picked her up offering me a ride I declined it as I wanted some fresh air and to think about where I would go. I told Sookie my best friend what happened. 'You know you're always welcome over at our place Gran wouldn't mind you know that.' She told me as we stocked the foods at work.

I came to field of grass I just sat down looking over it as the moon danced against it. I had thoughts of suicide my hand gliding over the object in my denim jacket. I slowly stuffed my hand into it. I pulled out the box opener from the shop. "Suicide?" a male voice asked just when I placed the razor of the box opener at my wrist I looked up to see a tall man blond, green eyes and standing next to a blond woman tall and deep blue eyes. "Does it matter?" I asked him he sat next to me with grace the woman on the other side. "In fact it does. My Child could give you some much more than death." He said his voice was cenacle and dark. "Which is?" I asked him looking over at the woman.

"Immortality." She said with a smile. "Yeah right…" I laughed they both smirked not a smile a smirk. "Just act like you believe us would you decide yes if we where able to give you this?" he asked. "Would I have to see my family again?" I asked them. They shook their heads I smiled to myself. "Yeah I would or will." I said the woman leaned in closer. "Rules to it. First no sun light we burn ummm easily. We live off of blood. I would be your maker you have to listen to me or my maker Eric." She said looking over at the man.

"What are you, a vampire?" I asked she chuckled and nodded. "Which means we'll have a few gifts. Like strength, speed, immortality and some like Eric are gifted with different gifts like he can fly." She said. "What happens after I'm changed?" I asked her. "You may feel attracted to me. But I'm choosing you as my Child because you are not my type I go for blonds like myself." She said I smiled. "I feel so much better." I chuckled.

"Good also you'll be working under my authority as a Sheriff of Area Five." Eric said. "A what?" I asked him. "A sheriff is a leader or like a duke, Earl or Knight to Queen of Louisiana. Also we have to keep our feedings and such under control because the Megastar does not like sudden deaths in the human world." Eric said. "So do you agree?" she asked me. "Wait I do but what's your name or I can call you mom?" I asked in a snotty bratty tone. She chuckled. "It wouldn't bother me none Child to be called that you look as if you're only 14 and I'm hundreds years old enough to be your mother. It's Pam so you know." She said coming closer. "You agree to life with us?" she asked I nodded my head closing my eyes.

I felt nothing but pain I bite my lip as her teeth pierced the skin on my neck. Soon I felt something hit my lips. "Drink." She said. I was now laying on my back in the grass in Bon Temp Cemetery just a little past Sookie's place. I swallowed the mouthfuls she dropped into my mouth. "I will cover you." I heard Eric say as Pam picked me up to put me into a grave she jumped down soon it was all dark.

* * *

I opened my eyes. Dirt fell into my eyes and my mouth as I opened it to scream. Suddenly I pushed and pushed through the dirt I climbed out to see my pants and shirt where all messed up covered in blood sitting in the grass in front of me was Pam and Eric. It wasn't a dream fuck…. "Welcome to our world do you remember the rules?" Pam asked me. I looked down at the grass and shook my body getting the dirt off me. "Yeah. Yeah. Sort of…" I said standing up straight. "I'm hungry…" I groaned holding my tummy. "Well let's get you back to our house and I'll go out and get you someone." Pam said taking my hand handing my hand to Eric who then suddenly took off. In what was flight? What the hell Pam wasn't kidding.

I sighed as suddenly we landed I tripped falling face first on the ground. "Come on. Let's get inside so no one sees." Eric said pulling me behind him he was quiet like he had secret. Pam was grinning at me. "So we'll find an open late mall tomorrow after you've eaten and then we'll go shopping for a whole new wardrobe and a coffin that you like to sleep in when we get our club… also a bed for here." she said as we walked in.

* * *

This day was the first day of my 'new' life. I begged Eric for one thing and one thing only the family picture I had in my room. I remember seeing the news report on me a day after I was changed Eric was sucking on some pretty little blond woman, Pam was with a red-head and well I was currently straddling my meal's lap. I remember him moaning as I sucked on his blood when an amber alert went off on the TV all three of us stopped our eating as a picture of me, Sookie and Tara came up on the screen.

"An amber alert a missing 17 year old female brunette, brown eyes and 5'3. Was reported missing as of early this morning when she did not return from her job in Shreveport, Louisiana. Her name is Jeneva Goss. We go to a recorded video of her family." A woman's voice was heard over the TV.

Next was a tapping of my mom, dad and brothers standing in front of a good handful of reporters with Tara, Sookie and Gran next to them. Everyone was all red eyed and had wet cheeks. "Please. If your listening Jenny I'm sorry… I'm so sorry I didn't mean to yell at you. I just wanted the best for you." Dad said as tears fell down his cheek. I felt tears on my own face fall. "Baby… My only girl… My only baby girl please we're all sorry… Please just return my baby home safely." That was mom sobbing. I couldn't take it. "GET OUT!" I yelled at the guy. He got up and rushed out. I ran to my room in the basement I felt my tears run harder and longer as I cried. I looked down at the pillow I laid on. Covered in blood. "What's wrong with me?" I whispered. "Don't worry it's natural." It was Eric. "Pam went to make our meals forget." He said sitting at the foot of my bed. "Eric do you ever miss your family?" I asked sitting up straight.

"Truthfully yes. But they weren't alive when I choose to become what I am today. They were killed by a vampire long ago a few years before I was turned. Come here." he said taking my hand he turned me around so my head rested on his lap. "It is hard trust me but it will become easier as the years past. I promise you that. And anything you want you can have it all." He said running his hand through my long brunette hair.

"Eric I'm scared." I whispered in to his thigh burying my as far as I could in it. "I know Jeneva I promise no one… Nothing will hurt you ever again not like your family." He said kissing my forehead.

**~This is my first posted Fanfiction... plz comments R welcom!~ **

**Bye-Bye **

**DJCrazy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer~ isa dont own True Blood-**

**My New 'Life' **

_**25 Years Old**_

Ever since the day after I was born Pam and Eric spoiled me rotten. Bought me absolutely anything I wanted for some reason I don't know why but they did. Pam was strict as she taught me everything she called me 'Dotter Dotter' it means Daughter in Swedish which I feel like her daughter all the time. Most of the time when she scolds me for not listening to Eric. Eric is different he calls me 'söt en' it means sweet one in Swedish as well. Eric lets me get away with a lot of stuff but he can be very strict and mean.

A year into my 'new' life I learned I had a few gifts which made me special but only Eric and Pam knew about them. The first one was odd I was fighting with Eric over me going to night school. When he yelled 'If you need to learn something from the past just ask me I lived it!' then I screamed something to the effect of 'I want to be with you and see those things you did!' both of us where touching one another and suddenly we where in Sweden in the B.C.s I couldn't believe Eric was fuming but then calmed telling me to think of home and our time suddenly we where both back in our time. That's my first gift time-travel for one or more people or vampires.

My second gift was when Eric told me to go get staked because he thought I was Pam and he was mad at her. I ran off crying he came searching for me in the woods and suddenly I was 6 feet smaller and my clothes where laying in front of me. I had better hearing, smell and eye sight it was great but weird when Eric picked me up by the ears. Saying I was suppose to have only one gift and that's it! I suddenly turned back and he got a surprised look like he never saw a female naked and turned around. He growled get dressed and then left back to the house. That was my second gift to change shapes.

And lastly that I know of is that I can freeze thing and set things on fire other words control water and fire. That was funny to learn that I could do that by just getting pissed at some boy who was smoking in front of a pregnant woman I blinked and his cigarette set on fire burning his hand and mouth. He vowed never to smoke again. The freezing was when Pam was wearing my brand name sunglasses I accidently froze her but Eric helped me all night to get the ice off now I can control that too.

I'm really good at all four of my powers I guess Eric says that I'm amazing but I think he's staring at my butt when I'm practicing.

I drove to Bon Temp my hair was up in a high pony my hair swished back and forth as I swung my head back and forth to the song that was on. Soul mate from Natasha Bedingfield. I pulled up into Merlottes' I watched a Vampire with slicked back brown hair with long side burns and brown eyes he came out of a few trees. I got out he looked straight at me.

"Jenni you?" I asked him. "Bill." He said I nodded and walked into the place. I walked in to a grab a booth. I was in tight skinny jeans with a corset pushing my breast up to show them off I had sunglasses up on the top of my head my black Gucci heels clicked against the ground as I walked to the booth. I sat down I scanned the place to see a blond woman in the work uniform same with a brunette woman and a red head. The blond walked up to me.

"Oh lord your our second." She said with a large smile. "Vampire?" I asked her she nodded her head. "Wow that's good I guess do you have any True Blood?" I asked her she shook her head. "Ohhh okay. Ummm do you know if the Goss still live here?" I asked her.

"Umm yeah they live right down…. Jeneva?" she asked me gasping most people looked at me. I smirked and nodded. "It's my Sookie Stackhouse. Tara! Tara get over here!" Sookie said Tara came over and glared at me. "What does **it** want?" she asked. "Same mean oh Tara." I said she looked at me. "Jeneva, you became one of them?" she asked. "Actually I was one of them when the revelation. I was turned back when I was 17 the day I went 'missing' as you guys put it." I said all the older people gossiped and whispered.

For a vampire I heard everything. 'She became bloodsucker.' 'Her mom would die if she heard this.' 'Man, can't believe she's one of them that sweet little thang now a vamp-er.' 'Wonder if she'll kill anyone.' All of them whispering. "Oh SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I growled at them my fangs coming out.

Everyone jumped. "I just want ya'll to tell my momma I love her and that I miss her. Also if you can keep your red-neck hillbilly asses from talking to my momma about me being a vampire I would like Sookie or your gran tell my family that I am one please." I said in a love deadly tone. "Question why should we listen to you?" a hillbilly fat man asked. I stalked over to him. "I'm Jeneva Danielle Goss-Northman. I'm 'söt en' to Eric. He's a powerful vampire you hurt me he'll know it we have a bond." I said he sat back down.

I walked towards the door. "Thanks for your help Sooks my number will be in your glove department if you want to contact me." I said she nodded her head. I put my card in her car without setting off the alarm. I walked slowly to my car. I swung my hips as I did this.

I heard foot-steps behind me I turned to see Sookie and Tara. They looked at me. "Why?" Tara asked. I sat on one of the rocks that I parked next too Sookie and Tara took one each near me. "I was going to kill myself." I whispered looking at my wrists. "Then he came with my maker saving me. Over the years I've fallen in love with him. The man I love the most is my Maker's maker it's great but I do love him. And I couldn't go on as a human it was too much. I still feel everything it's just easier to just let them go because I'm going to live past them all." I said Sookie was sobbing and Tara was holding her. "Why couldn't you come back at least to tell your mom your okay?" Tara shouted.

"Your mom cries all the time and two month after you left your parents split your dad moved to Shreveport and your mom lives here with Juan and Jeremy and their families. Justin and Jeff went to Shreveport with your dad." Tara cried. I sighed and leaned back on my hands.

"I'm sorry but it was my dad's my brothers' fault I wanted to die so that's their problem I'll fix thing with my mother but yeah if you tell her can you tell her and my family to meet me at Shreveport in the parking lot of 'Fangtasia'?" I asked Sookie she nodded. She hugged me tight and so did Tara. "I'll see yall later." I said getting into my truck. I pulled out and drove back to the house.

I climbed out and walked to the front door to have Eric and Pam meet me at the door. "Where have you been?" Both asked in their worried slash pissed off tone. "Ummm went to tie up some loose ends." I said walking past them. They both where mad but when they both get this way it means they care about me a lot so I'm okay with it. "Did you atleast eat?" Pam asked me.

"Ummmm no…" I said looking at them. "I go get you one." Pam said walking away. I looked at Eric I went to sit on the couch. "Eric do you think Pam would like it if I start Main Streaming?" I asked him picking at my nails.

He growled. "No…. nor do I why have you grown fond of a human?" he asked sitting down next to me.

"Maybe why do you care?" I asked him as I got a nail file and started to do my nails pitch black. "Because humans are just for food, work and entertainment." He said I rolled my eyes.

"Sounds like their our world to me." I mumbled suddenly he was on top of me I was pushed against the couch.

"They are not good mates." He growled I rolled my eyes.

"And you are?" I asked him he picked me up in lightning fast speed like a bride he growled down at me.

**"Yes."**

**That's all for today pplz LOLz**

**Bye-Bye**

**DJCrazy**


End file.
